Dark Yugi and Nagumo's Monster Fighter game
" * 44: " " }} Dark Yugi and Nagumo's Monster Fighter game was a Shadow Game of Monster Fighter in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga between Dark Yugi and Koji Nagumo. Nagumo used the monster "Wild Spider", while Dark Yugi used "Killer Emaada", which he had borrowed from Jonouchi. Events Prior events Nagumo cheated in a game of Monster Fighter with Yugi, by punching him and stealing his equipment. Yugi then borrowed Jonouchi's fighter, "Killer Emaada", switched to Dark Yugi and tracked Nagumo down. He found that Nagumo was selling a lot of Monster Fighter equipment that he had stolen and challenged him to a rematch. This time they played best out of three and Dark Yugi warned Nagumo that it would be a Shadow Game, which Nagumo interpreted as meaning there was no rules. The game Round 1 In the first round, the players battled for a while and Nagumo thought Dark Yugi was a fool for playing seriously. After a few more moves, Nagumo prepared to punch Dark Yugi, but lost concentration in the game as he raised his arm. Dark Yugi took the chance and got "Killer Emaada" to score a critical hit on "Wild Spider", hitting it in the jaw and knocking it out of the arena, winning the round for Dark Yugi. Nagumo felt the force of the punch on his own jaw and was knocked back. Nagumo's face was cracked and he rolled on the floor in pain. Dark Yugi explained that the monsters won't be damaged in this game, as the players act as their scapegoats and if they don't play seriously, their bodies will be broken instead of their monsters. Round 2 Nagumo called out all his moves as he executed them and Dark Yugi blocks. Nagumo yelled "left hook", causing Dark Yugi to prepare "Killer Emaada" to block that attack. However "Wild Spider" barely moved its left arm and then launched an attack with its right arm. With not enough time to block right arm attack, Dark Yugi switched off the power on his fighter, causing "Killer Emaada" to flop forward, avoiding the punch. Dark Yugi promptly switched the power back on to continue the fight. Dark Yugi also attempted a feint attack. He announced a middle kick and initiated a high kick, while "Wild Spider" blocked to the middle. "Killer Emaada", hit the weak point in "Killer Spider", paralyzing it for two seconds. Dark Yugi tried to execute the finishing move for "Killer Emaada", but Nagumo stopped him by kicking Dark Yugi in the side. When "Wild Spider" unfroze Nagumo got it to crouch and duck under "Killer Emaada". "Wild Spider" raised its head, tossing "Killer Emaada" into the air. "Wild Spider" used its open air combo, "Spider Death Trap", where it launches an array of punches at "Killer Emaada". Due to the nature of the Shadow Game, Yugi felt the pain his monster would be taking. "Killer Emaada" was knocked out of the arena, causing Nagumo to win this round. Round 3 Angered by Nagumo's foul play, Dark Yugi changed the level of the Shadow Game from 1 to 3. Dark Yugi blocked most of Nagumo's attacks. He eventually makes some attacks and knocked "Wild Spider" off balance. Again he hits its weak point, causing it to freeze for two seconds. Nagumo tried to kick Dark Yugi again. However he was unable to move his leg, as "Wild Spider", along with the other monsters he stole, were on the ground holding his leg back. Nagumo wondered how "Wild Spider" could be down there when it was meant to be in the arena. Dark Yugi explained that Nagumo's monsters refused to take part in his evil, leaving him fighting alone and having betrayed their trust the only monster left on Nagumo's side was himself. The "Wild Spider" on the field was changed to have Nagumo's face. The monster represented Nagumo's inner-self, which was twisted into a shape to match his sick desires. Yugi used the finishing move for "Killer Emaada", "Space Cannon", causing it to punch straight through Nagumo's monster. Aftermath Dark Yugi thought "A person can change their soul into any kind of monster, but in the end the shadows always eat them alive." and left Nagumo lying on the floor, with most of his body covered in shadows. References * * Category:Monster Fighter games Category:Shadow Games